


New Beginnings

by Pai61



Category: The Age of Darkness series - Katy Rose Pool
Genre: Also. Spoilers., GUYS FIRST WORK IN THE FANDOM, Hector is mentioned, I am doing this for my friend, If you havent already get a copy of there will come a darkness, Janton, Kissing, Legit just them on a ship, M/M, hand holding, lmaoooo, oh I am so excited, super awesome book, who recommended it to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: Jude and Anton right where we left off. DON'T READ IT HAS SPOILERS unless you've already read it then go right ahead!





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasilAndSnow61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilAndSnow61/gifts).

> Lol. I am so proud. This is the first work for this fandom! YAY! Don't hate me for taking a break from Snowbaz... Because I haven't. I just read Wayward Son... So. I might be posting another fic with Wayward Son spoilers so if you want to chat about it that's where you should comment!

**Jude**

I thought I knew who I was. I was destined to protect the Last Prophet. Make sure he was safe. I didn't mean to let him slip from my fingers again and again.

Which is partially why I'm holding his hand in mine right now. 

Because I've never felt at home. I've never felt _right_. I see now. I still hurt when I think of Hector. But Hector was never really mine. He never wanted me. I'm not sure Anton wants me, but he's holding my hand back. I can hear his heartbeat through our fingers. I told him I would protect him. Not because he _is_ the Last Prophet, although that is a part of it. I just _want_ to. I don't know how I feel about... well- all this. But I do know this. At Anton's side, I feel like I belong. I don't need owes and vows to tell me it was meant to be this way. I feel it. I feel his heart beat speed up when I lace our fingers together.

Just like my own did that night at the lake. With Hector.

Hector walked away.

I don't think I can. It could be physically painful. And really. I just don't want to. I don't know how I feel. I don't know if what I felt for Hector was real. But here. Standing with Anton, just after waking up, I can't even let myself think too much about it.

I like the silence. I like the feeling that I am not lost. I've broken so many promises. I won't break the one I made to him. I said I would protect him. And I will. I hope he lets me. 

**Anton**

Jude can hear my heart. I know he can. He doesn't seem bothered. By any of this. I'm the Last Prophet. I'm broken. I predicted the end of times, and I have no idea how to stop it. And I'm holding his hand.

I didn't know that by choosing to stick by his side I would doom myself to whatever _this_ is. I don't know how to feel about it. I mean, obviously I'm guilty. It's my fault his _esha_ is broken. He protected me, just like he said he would. And now. I can't even help him. Jude is like an arrow. He knows where he is going. I'm like a twisted cord. I don't know where I end or begin. And he's fine with it. I didn't know it could be like this. All I've ever known was water. Ice. 

But this is powerful. He is so strong. He woke up, and he came to me, to make sure I wouldn't dive off the side of the ship. He'll protect me. No matter what. I almost want to tell him not to do it. Not to put himself in danger. I've already hurt so many people. I don't want to bring him harm. He squeezes my hand in the silence and my heart races. I knew what I wanted when I saw him fall. I knew what I wanted when his _esha_ rippled against mine. I knew what I wanted when I put his sword on the table, and didn't leave him. I knew it.

Is it right to still want it?

I pull my hand from his. I turn away from him. His _esha_ dims, and I wince. 

"You don't have to-" I start but he stops me. His hand is on my shoulder. I turn my head to peer at him. He shakes his head. He looks conflicted with himself. What does he think he is doing? He leans forward and presses a soft kiss on my lips. I can't help but respond. It's feather light, and I don't understand. Am I his rebound or something? He pulls away. He looks at me softly.

"I said I would protect you Anton. I'm not going to be pushed away, alright? Unless you really don't want me. Unless you can't stand to look at me. I won't let anything harm you. _I'm here_," he says it quietly and I nod. I turn back out to the open sea. His hand rests alone on the railing. I do what he did to my not long ago. I place my hand on his, and he laces our fingers together once more. 

The world is ending. But at least I have Jude by my side.

**Jude**

I don't think I've figured it out yet. But I know what I want. And what I have to do. I've waited my whole life for him. I'm not letting him push me away. Not when I know he doesn't want to. 

I'll stay by his side.

I'm a soldier, destined to defend the Last Prophet.

I'm a boy, choosing to defend Anton.


End file.
